


Memories

by Loka_Faghel



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First attempt at writing romance, Flashbacks, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just some writing practice, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loka_Faghel/pseuds/Loka_Faghel
Summary: Osana has trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osana Najimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Memories

Open. 

Closed. 

Open. 

Closed. 

Open. 

Closed. 

Open. 

No matter how much Osana tried closing her eyes, they just flew back open again, as if the universe just didn’t want her to sleep. 

She reached for her telephone on the table next to her bed to check the time, only for her to be met by a wall. 

Oh right, she’s at Ayano’s place. 

She turned around to take a look at the sleeping girl next to her. Seeing Ayano this peaceful never failed to calm Osana down, even during her toughest times. 

Of course, she’s never tell Ayano that, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

Osana still couldn’t believe that they were in a relationship. Ayano was definitely an unusual person, she didn’t speak unless she absolutely had to, had the best grades in her class despite being one of the most dull-headed persons in school, and always walked around weirdly and into rooms not even the student council members entered. 

Osana was talkative, easily angered and followed every rule to a tee. They were basically polar opposites. 

But somehow they worked together. 

She thought back to the day they met. Ayano had overslept and was running to school, causing her to accidentally crash into Osana, sending them both to the ground. 

After a few minutes of intense apologising from both sides, they decided to walk there together. And after school, they did the same thing on the way home. It became a routine for them, where they would meet up before and after school and just hang out while walking. Osana would talk and Ayano would listen. 

Eventually, they followed each other home, and then they started hanging out in school as well. And after that... well, they started dating after what might be the most awkward confession ever. 

Osana would never understand how she managed to build up enough courage to confess in the first place, but Ayano’s thick head didn’t help. Honestly, Osana wouldn’t even be surprised if Ayano didn’t even know she was in love. 

That was one of the weirder at things about their relationship, Ayano usually didn’t show much or even any emotion at all. In Osana’s eyes, Ayano was one of the sweetest persons in the whole world, but the girl just didn’t show it. 

She still remembered how their first conversation about that went...

================================

“Ayano?”

“Hmm?”

Ayano looked away from the book she was reading and glanced down at the girl resting in her lap. 

“This.... might be a weird question...”

The look Ayano’s face didn’t change in the slightest. 

“But... why do you have trouble with showing emotions?”

Ayano closed her eyes in response to the question and closed her book. Osana suddenly felt ashamed for asking and was about to apologising when Ayano responded. 

“I just can’t, it’s been like this for as long as I can remember. When I was younger, my classmates used to ask what was wrong with me, and even though that should have made me feel sad, I just didn’t. One time I was climbing a tree and fell out of it, breaking my arm in the process. But even then, I didn’t feel anything.” 

Ayano paused for a second before continuing. 

“My mother used to tell me that it was the same for her when she was young and that once I found someone to love, I would start feeling things.”

While she was blown away by hearing Ayano talk this much, that last sentence got Osana thinking. If Ayano was supposed to feel things when she found love, why didn’t she do it now? 

Unless...

“...do you not love me?” Osana questioned with tears in her eyes

Ayano looked at her confused. 

“Of course I do”

“Then why don’t you feel things?”

Ayano got up and grabbed Osana’s hands, gently holding them in her own. 

“What are you talking about? Ever since I met you I’ve only felt happiness.”

Osana tried to respond but just couldn’t. Instead she pulled Ayano into a tight hug, taking the girl by surprise. 

“Shut up”

The smile on Ayano’s face told Osana that she had nothing to worry about. 

================================

“That’s a nice memory” Osana thought to herself before closing her eyes. 

This time successfully, as the faint sound of Ayano’s breathing rocked her to sleep.


End file.
